galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Rynoi Galaxy
The Rynoi Galaxy is a galaxy of the Zoros Cluster, and is the home galaxy of the Mykarian Empire. Structure The Rynoi Galaxy is rather large, a spiral galaxy around 90 kilolightyears across with seven major arms. It has around 400 billion stars in it, many being very old, while some are quite young. Rynoi has one satellite, the Aisvan Cloud. Regions Rynoi is separated into twenty regions due to its high population density. It is a direct kingdom holding of the Mykarian Emperor. Each region in Rynoi is ruled over by a Duke or Prince, with the exception of two Viceroyalties. * Deep Core - The Deep core contains the galactic core as well as several billion stars around it. Its capital is the Space Station Roujun, placed around the galactic core and monitoring the dyson sphere around it. This is ruled over by Duke Riniou mithra Deioun. * Outer Core - This location contains the rest of the non-arm parts of the Rynoi Galaxy, containing a large amount of stars, but lacking many habitable planets. Its capital is Rissen of the Noitrou System, and it is ruled over by Duke Trison mithra Kivhuo. * Mykar Arm (Inner, Central, Outer Mykar Arm, New Mykar, Retyul Arm) - These five regions are direct holdings of the Emperor, and they share the capital of New Mykar in the Mykar System. * Tirin Arm (Inner, Outer) - These two regions are shared with a union of a duke and duchess, Duke Kiron mithra Haoun and Duchess Airath mithra Toun, Inner and Outer respectively. Their capitals are Jau of the Vilnin System and Tirin Prime of the Tirin System, Inner and Outer respectively as well. * The Point - This region is rather odd, containing two minor arms which converge on each other. This is ruled over by Prince Raen mithra Mykar, the Emperor's firstborn, from the capital of Enniro of the Raonir System. * The Sickle - This region is also oddly shaped, much like a sickle used for farming. This is ruled over by Prince Thour mithra Mykar, the Emperor's second-born, from the capital of Uldthur in the Kaarelya System. * Thion Arm - This region is ruled over by the Vorian King Curu ana'Voricia, who also rules over the Inner and Outer Vynil Arm and the Jaon Arm from the joint capital of New Voricia in the New Polemos Galaxy. * Ishtri Arm - This region is ruled over by the Vorian Duke Qiran ise'Sali, who also rules over the Asiri Arm from the joint capital of Asiri in the Vilois System. * Kyoun Arm - This region is ruled over by Viceroy Rin mithra Kiljou, who also rules over the Omrya Arm without a specific capital. As such, the bureaucratic system is centered in New Mykar. * Mattian Arm - This is the smallest region of the Rynoi Galaxy, although it is the center of several revolts as it was saved from purges after the first crusade. It is ruled over by Viceroy-Inquisitor Roidna mithra Delpoi, and also has no capital. Population and Resources The Rynoi Galaxy holds one fifth of the population of the Mykarian Empire, or around 120 quadrillion Mykarians and Vorians. It also has the highest percentage of Vorians, at 20% and rising. Many of the planets, particularly in the Mykar Arm, have plenty of resources and helped the Mykarians get back on their feet after arriving in the cluster. Category:Galaxies Category:Zoros Cluster Category:Mykarian Empire Category:Rynoi Galaxy